


Why You Don’t Belong

by Ahyesausername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Draco Malfoy-centric, Draco Malfoy/Being a politician, Gen, Hogwarts Great Hall, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Slytherin Politics, also, i guess, or what I think a politician is like, would really like to hear your thoughts about this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyesausername/pseuds/Ahyesausername
Summary: It was a well known fact that all Slytherin Purebloods hated Muggleborns.But it was never asked why...why did they held onto their bigotry with such passion? What was in it for them? Power? Money? They already had them all so what more did they need? Why did they want Muggleborns gone? Why...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Why You Don’t Belong

“Fuck you Malfoy!” Harry pushed Malfoy and Malfoy retaliated by trying to punch him square in the nose. Hermione tried to stop him by pulling Malfoy’s arm but he hissed out a, “Don’t touch me, Mudblood!” 

“What is wrong with you? Why do you bigoted Slytherins care so much about blood purity? So what if I’m a muggleborn? So what!” shouted Hermione, heatedly.

“Why? Why, you say! Let me tell you, all of you, once and for all!  Why you don’t have a place here!” Draco stood up on the Slytherin table. Looking down on every single one of them.

“How many of you attended the ritual this year?” All of the eyes on the Great Hall was on him now. “How many of you know of our history? About our Ancient Houses and why they are ancient? What do you know of wizarding nobility? You think the Ministry was there since the beginning of time? If so, you’re wrong. You are ignorant, you don’t care about us. So why should we care about  you ? The Great Merlin was an Halfblood and he was the last warlock ever. All of the others perished in the Great Purge and the few that was left died at the hands of Morgana Le Fay.  We are descendants of the druids.  We are born by blood. We are magic. You don’t go around demanding that Sirens, Veelas, Merpeople and Centaurs be nicer to Muggles, so why should we? We are more magical creatures than humans and we should have stayed hidden just as they are!

“You don’t go around demanding that  Giants welcome  you with open arms! So why should we?! Go on, ask the Centaurs what do they think of Muggles. But don’t be shocked when they say, they are nothing but ants or pebbles. And then what are you going to do? Ask them to be nicer? Demand that they care about Muggles? Why should they? And why should  we ? You respect the Hippogriffs and their customs, you acknowledge their want for respect but you ignore ours. 

“How many of you know of the Ley Lines?” Hermione started to raise her hand. “No, how many of you can feel the Ley Lines?” She lowered it slowly. “You are anomalies, a freak of nature. Just like a Veela born without wings. An insignificant mistake. Just because you have this little part in you, just because you can use wands, it doesn’t change that you are Muggles.  You are  not children of the Triple Goddess.” The whole room gasped, while halfbloods and muggleborns looked around confusedly. 

“You have no right to impose, to come into our world and demand that we change. You have no right, when you know nothing about us. We should’ve just left you alone. And you know what would’ve happened to you? Nothing! You would grow up as normal Muggles! You would have no idea! Accidental magic only happens in childhood and if left unchecked, it would dissolve. That’s it, you would be a normal Muggle! You have no idea how selfish and condescending you are that you ignore our rejection as bigotry, it is  you who are ignorant. You can say that it’s not your fault that you weren’t taught, that you were too young when you came here and no one taught you different, well that is the system Halfbloods and Mudbloods put in place so fault them for your ignorant teachings. And fault yourself for not asking questions. Even when you ask questions, your want for knowledge is just that, want for knowledge...not understanding. You see our world as an exotic trip, you come in here and try to change our laws and then go back to the Muggle world. You have  no right . So don’t fault us for trying to fight for our rights. Don’t fault us for wanting what’s best for us. And don’t fault us for not caring about  you , for not  loving you because we don’t have to. We don’t have to be nice to those that weren’t nice to us. We don’t have to care for those that didn’t care about  us . If you want caring and loving then don’t just beg it from us! Ask them all! Ask the Centaurs who hate both the Wizards and Muggles. Ask the Veelas who hate both the Muggles and Giants. Ask the Sirens who hate Muggles and Merpeople. And then come and ask us, who hate Werewolves and Mudbloods, to care about you. We are, all of us are divided between each other...but we all unite in our mutual hatred of Muggles, for they were the ones who enslaved and murdered us all. You may think, once again in your ignorant selfishness, that not all Muggles are bad, that not all of them are murderers. You don’t understand that it doesn’t matter that not all of them are like that, because there are still ones that are. You think us cowards for hiding and get angry at us for hiding our world from you and your families, but we are not cowards. Because once you blow up our cover, that’s it. We know that Muggles increase like ants and rats. Swarming the world, as if they own it. We know that we, as a whole group of magical creatures, as faeries and vampires and dragons just reach half their number and  this is not cowardice.  This is self-preservation, this is self-defense. We should’ve stayed hidden just as an herd of unicorns or an alcove of Sirens. But we were naive. We felt sad for the children being killed by their parents just for doing magic. We took them in and taught them and it came back to stab us in the back. They ran back to their families to show their talents. What did we get in return? Another Purge after all those years! We should have stayed hidden, but we didn’t. So don’t ever expect me to care for you and your kind when you don’t know anything. I don’t care how smart you are and I don’t care how many books you’ve read about us. You are still ignorant about our customs and beliefs. And you’ll never be one of us. So come back and try again when you can respect us and don’t belittle our worries.” The Great Hall was dead silent for a moment before all of the Slytherins and some Ravenclaws and even some Hufflepuffs started to clap and whistle. The rest was still dead silent. Without batting an eyelash Draco Malfoy simply Scourgified the table and sat down as the food had already arrived. He ate slowly, without a care as every eye in the Great Hall watched him. 

On the other side of the Hall the Golden Trio had also sat down. A heavy silence hung over them. 

After dinner they retreated back to the their dorm to fetch the Invisibility Cloak and then they were off to the Room of Requirements. They needed to talk just by themselves. Harry could already see the millions of questions hanging around Hermione’s head. 

“Why did everyone gasp when he said Triple thing?” asked Harry as soon as they closed the door behind them.

Ron visibly blanched at his words. “You can’t...Harry you can’t refer to them as  thing . I know you never listened when we told you not to say You-Know-Who’s name but this...this is different. You never say their name unless you actually mean it.” 

“Why? Why can’t we say Triple Go-“ Hermione was cut off with Ron’s sudden hand over her mouth.

“Shh!” he warned. “You can’t say it unless you mean it!” He let out a sigh “Look, people don’t say  his name because they are afraid of him. But they...they are different...It’s not fear, but respect.” 

“I never knew that wizards also had a god.” said Harry.

“It’s...its sacred. And we can’t actually teach about them when you can’t feel it. Malfoy...he was right about you not being their children. Your magic is more like a, what was it that you explained last time Hermione? Mootation? Yeah it’s something like that I guess. Oh, but Harry is a halfblood so he is kind of their children I guess.” 

“Why are we here then? Like he said, why make us come here?” asked Hermione. 

“It’s...its actually right before the Purge began again. There was a war between the nobles and the common folk but the common people didn’t have many people on their side so they kidnapped the muggle children they knew had magic and made them soldiers. The nobles were enraged after they learned, and it was rightfully so, so they Obliviated the muggle children and send them back but...but not all of them forgot. And after they showed their talents and showed the other muggles where they got them the Purge began once again. I mean not all of them were supposed to be soldiers, what Malfoy said was also true. But there were also some more...crazed ones.” 

“Why was there a war in the first place?” asked Harry.

“Oh it was just that the nobles increased the tax for the third time that year.” Ron explained simply. Classic history and abuse of power but at the end the common folk was also in the wrong.

“Why didn’t I see anything about this in the library? And why not teach us in History of Magic?” asked Hermione.

“There used to be books about it but the Ministry banned them all as they fueled the hatred between muggleborns and purebloods. I mean there are many noble houses who perished with the Purge and some people still feel their loss. As you know wizards can live a lot longer than muggles.” Ron explained. 

“So how are we supposed to learn about it then?!” asked Hermione angrily, thinking about the history she thought she already knew.

“I mean I don’t know? By asking questions I guess? Like Malfoy said the halfbloods and muggleborns established the current system in the Ministry. Before, the wizards were ruled by a group of nobles. You know, just like packs in werewolves. From what I know the Malfoys used to rule a big part of France but then ran away to England during the Purge.” 

“This...this explains so much stuff...I mean it was illogical to think they didn’t have a reason behind their hatred, especially when we think about how much the other magical creatures hate Muggles as well...Why didn’t I question  their racism before? Why did just accept as ‘Oh yes the Centaurs hate humans, basic knowledge.’? Ugh, I feel so dumb now.” 

“But in the end it’s not our fault so why do they have to be such bloody gits?” asked Harry.

“They are afraid Harry. Their world is changing in such a fast phase when they don’t want it to. Do you remember when we were first years and when you looked around the Diagon Alley everyone wore robes? Now only a couple of people robes at the most. I used to think this change was a marvelous thing, that the worlds were colliding in front of us in such harmony I thought we were so lucky to witness it. But could you imagine faeries wearing jeans? It’s not that they can’t, they were just never forced to try it and then get used to it. Yes, of course it might be comfortable and nice but that’s our opinion. The purebloods are the same but except they were forced into this change they didn’t want. No matter how much we tell them that it’s a change for the better, in the end it’s our opinion of what is better. Can you imagine Unicorns in zoos? It’s not in their nature to be captured and seen at all but I’m sure many people will want to see them once they are discovered. I had never even thought of these things but now I also feel afraid of what would happen if this world was brought in to spotlight...” 

“What can we do then? Not send anymore letters to muggleborns? Wouldn’t you feel sad if other children didn’t get the same chance as us?” asked Harry heatedly. 

“But you see Harry, many other children  already don’t get the same chance as us. Your cousin knows of this world but can never be part of it, wouldn’t he feel excluded? Wouldn’t he question what he is missing? And that its just because of a random mutation...the world isn’t fair and maybe it’s not our place to make this decision but once again it wasn’t the commoners’ decision to make either.” finished Hermione. 

The trio were silent after that. The two that only now had become aware of the politics of the world they live in had much to think about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking that this hatred the purebloods had must have an at least a little logical reason and so I combined my knowledge of Merlin with my knowledge of Harry Potter and this was born! Of course no matter how much you justify it, it doesn’t excuse insults but yeah its all politics...I guess? I don’t know much about politics but yeah I mean wasn’t it weird? Like what did they even want? More money? More power? I mean they still had them all so what could motivate this hatred? So yeah this is basically what I believe goes on behind the scenes lol


End file.
